Daranche
Daranche(ダランチエ Daranchie) is a Bemborg from Episode 3 of Mirai Robo Daltanious. Appearence Daranche has a head that almost looks like a hood with it's glowing eyes being shown inside and has four spikes on top. It has muscular arms with each one ending with a big sickle in place for the hands. It also has a narrow abdomen, has spikes on it's knees, and has feet with the tip pointed upwards. Biography The Supreme General of the Zaar Empire, Kloppen, gathers all the generals of the Zaar Empire to decide which one will lead an attack on Atlas and Gumper. After all the generals argue, one of them, General Mitsuka, states that he’s more suited for this while he shows footage of the Bemborg, Daranche, being built. So Kloppen allows General Mitsuka to attack Earth with his forces. Later, General Mitsuka and his forces arrive at Earth when Kengo and Danji were looking for Beralios in a crater while in Atlas and Gumper. Upon finding them, General Mitsuka sends out Daranche. Once the Bemborg lands on Earth, Atlas uses Gatling Flasher and Shredder Punch, but they have no effect on Daranche. The Bemborg then shoots out globs of glue from it’s face at Atlas, trapping it against a cliff behind it. General Mitsuka’s other forces start shooting at Atlas and Gumper, bringing the latter down to the ground. Kento tries to get Atlas to help out Danji, but the super robot gets hit by Daranche’s face beam. Then, Daranche stabs Atlas’ shoulders with it’s Sickle Arms and pushes it toward the wall of the cliff. When Daranche pins Atlas to the wall, it shoots a heat laser from it’s eyes to try to kill Kento directly. Fortunately, Kento manages to awaken Beralios from it’s slumber in the crater, causing it rise up. After Beralios is awakened, General Mitsuka’s forces and Daranche start attacking the mechanical lion. Daranche tries to get Beralios with tentacles from it’s face, but Beralios dodges it and pounces on Daranche. The two giants face off against each other in the crater where General Mitsuka’s forces start attacking Beralios. Doctor Earl tells Kento to combine with Beralios, so Atlas, Gumper, and Beralios combine into the super robot, Daltanious. The super robot manages to destroy General Mitsuka’s forces and confronts Daranche. Daranche fights back with it’s Sickle arms while Daltanious fights back with it’s Trans Saber and Trans Shield. The two clash their weapons until Daranche fires it’s face beam at Daltanious, sending the super robot flying away. Daltanious then uses the Lysander, which a crossbow formed on the right forearm, and starts shooting arrows at Daranche. The Bemborg manages to deflect some of the arrows, but gets hit by the last few with one of them stabbing it in the face. With Daranche wounded, Daltanious uses Super Electromagnetic Eraser where a giant fire ball is shot from Beralios’ mouth and engulfs Daranche. Daltanious then summons the Flame Sword from Beralios mouth and performs Flaming Sword: Cross Slash where the super robot slashes a cross into Daranche through the fireball, destroying the Bemborg. Super Robot Wars GC Coming soon Powers/Abilities Flight: Daranche is able to fly through the air. Sickle Arms: Daranche has two big sickles in place for it's arms. Glue Globs: Daranche can fire an globs of glue from it's face to trap it's opponent. Face Beam: Daranche can fire a purple beam from it's face. Eye Heat Laser: Daranche can fire a heat laser from it's eyes to directly kill it's opponent. Face Tentacles: Daranche can launch a bunch of tentacles from it's face. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:SRW Kaiju